Zaczynamy zabawę!
Totalna Porażka : Wariacki Wyścig 2 - Odcinek 1 Czarny ekran. Po chwili przebłysk. Pojawia się kilka obrazów: Wieża Eiflla, statuła wolności, Tadż Mahal, aleja gwiazd, pałac kultury i nauki i Big Ben. Wtedy pokazuje się nam ogromny budynek z odległości, a przed kamerą staje Don. Don: Witajcie ludziska przed telewizorem! Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale wróciłem na kolejne 26 odcinków! W poprzednim sezonie… (Urywki z WW:) Było wiele niebezpiecznych zadań…(urywki z zadania z rekinami, wyścig na emu i przechodzenie po rozgrzanym węglu) wiele przyjaźni…(urywki z Devinem i Carrie, Owenem i Noah oraz z Sanders i MacArthur) wiele kłótni…(kłótnia między Devinem a kadetkami w pociągu, łyżwiarze sabotujący gotów oraz kłótnia między Ryanem i Stephanie) Don:'''A czego będziecie się mogli spodziewać po tym sezonie? Więcej uczestników! Więcej pikanterii! Więcej niebezpieczeństw! Ale jedna rzecz nie zmieniła się… JEDEN …WIELKI …MILION …DOLARÓW!!!(przybliżenie na twarz Dona, ale kamera lekko skręca i robi zbliżenie na śpiącego bezdomnego na ławce) Kamera na mnie!(przybliżenie wraca na twarz)Lepiej. Oglądajcie TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE WARIACKI WYŚCIG!!!... DWA! Na ekran wyskakuje logo WW do którego 4 stażystów przywozi jeepem liczbę 2, ale ta spada i niszczy resztę napisów, a stażyści szybko odjeżdżają. Przywitanie uczestników Kamera pokazuje autobus z większością uczestników. Pokazuje nam kilka par zajmujących się sobą (gdy mówi Don, to poza kamerą) '''Don: '''Poznajcie ich! Oto pierwsza para, ulubione blondynki Totalnej Porażki! Dakota i Lindsay. Kamera pokazuje Blondynki robiące sobie makijaż. Wyglądają inaczej niż w poprzednich sezonach. Dakota ma bardziej falowane i lekko krótsze włosy. Ubrana jest w jasno-szare jeansy z wysokim stanem, w które włożoną ma jasno różową bluzkę z krótkimi ramionami i z kieszenią na lewej części dekoltu. Usta ma pomalowane szminką w kolorze bluzki oraz ma eyeliner. Lindsay ma włosy związane w ładną kitkę, gumką z czarnym kotem oraz ładnie ułożoną grzywkę, a dodatkowo nie ma chustki. Ubrana jest w bardzo krótką czerwoną bluzkę bez ramionczek i jasno-granatowe szorty z wysokim stanem(bluzka tak krótka, że nie dałoby się włożyć do spodni). Ma ona czerwoną szminkę i eyeliner. '''Lindsay: '''OMG! Cudna szminka skąd ją masz?! :D '''Dakota: Hej moi fani! <3 Lindsay: I moi!!! :D Dakota: LINDSAY! >:( Pamiętasz umowę? Lindsay: Że jeżeli puścisz… Dakota: Nie, nie tą. Tą, że nie odzywasz się nieproszona? Lindsay: Eeee… A była? Dakota: Zawsze może być jeśli chcesz… -.-''' Do dziewczyn z zza nich wysuwa głowę Igor. '''Igor: '''Wiecie która godzina? '''Dakota: '''Twoja ostatnia -.- '''Don: '''Igor i Dawid! Bracia z piekła rodem. '''Dawid: Będę kapitanem drużyny! :D Igor: Lol,nie? Dawid: Tak! Będę! Igor: Ponoć wszystkie marzenia mogą się spełnić… Ale nie te. Dawid pokazał Igorowi język Igor: Z kim ja muszę żyć… Don: 'Oto Blogerki! Dawn i Sierra! Fryzura Dawn nie zmieniła się, ale nosi ona zieloną opaskę z kwiatkiem. Ma białą zieloną bluzkę z napisem „Peace” na którą założona jest jeansowa kamizelka. Nosi ona również jeansy z kwiatowym, pięknym wzorem. Ma ona eyeliner i lekki błyszczyk Sierra ma tylko inną fryzurę z ładną grzywką i dwoma kitkami na ramionach. Ma również eyeliner. '''Dawn: Owszem prowadzę bloga o przyrodzie. Pokazuje na nim piękno natury, a także jak łatwo ją zniszczyć. ' 'Sierra: A ja się pochwale ogromną popularnością 124 blogów, po tym jak Totalna Porażka miała zostać anulowana zyskałam ogromną sławę! ' '''Dawn: Sierra, ale chyba samo bycie w programie dało ci sławę? Sierra: Nie ważne. Bo ważny jest tylko Cody! TAK! Mój Codyś ze mną w programie! Dawn: Sierra, ale Ne możesz mu poświęcić całej uwagi, bo źle się to dla nas skończy. Sierra: Chyba masz rację :( Kamera pokazuje przedział zza Blogerkami. Siedzą tam dwie piękne brunetki, Anne i Jackie. Anne rozkłada fotel by być w pozycji leżącej, a Jackie esemesuje. Gdy Anne rozkłada fotel zostaje popchnięta. Anne: Ej! Odwraca się do tyłu. Siedzą tam dwie inne dziewczyny. Anne: '''Masz problem laska?! '''Heather: Tak, mam. To, że zwalasz swój gruby tyłek na mnie! Anne grozi byłej antagonistce pięścią. Anne: Zaraz rozmaśle tą twoją wstrętną gębe. Jackie: Heloł ludzie! ;D Jestem Jackie, a to jest Anne. Mamy bardzo dużo pieniędzy, ale zgłosiłyśmy się do programu by pokazać, że nie leżymy i nie pachniemy cały dzień! :) Anne: (prychnęła) Chyba mówisz o sobie. Jackie: Anne, a pamiętasz jak na WF nauczyciel kazał nam przebiec wokół boiska. Wezwałaś swoją służbę i 4 męszczyzn cię niosło. Anne: Dawno i nieprawda. Jackie wzrusza oczami. Jackie: I tak zgłosiłam się tu również dla mojego kumpla, CJ’a. Znamy się całe życie, to mój BFF Forever i też startuje. Anne: A możemy porozmawiać o kim lepszym, ładniejszym i bogatszym? Na przykład mnie? Mnie! I O… Kamera wraca do autobusu. Heather: MNIE?! Czy ty MNIE obrażasz?! Wiesz kim jestem?! >:( Anne: Brzydką idiotką? ;P Między dziewczynami stanęła dziewczyna w parze z Heather, Lilith. W ręce trzymała sok. Lilith: '''Hej, hej! Spokojnie! Nikt nie musi cierpieć. Autubus lekko podskoczył, a jej sok wylał się na bluzkę Anne. Heather się zaśmiała. '''Anne: '''OMG! >:( COŚ TY ZROBIŁA?! Ta bluzka kosztowała więcej niż twój dom! Zapłacisz mi za nią! >:( '''Lilith: '''O rany, tak mi przykro, może wodą poprawię! :( Sięga z plecaka, który ma pod nogami po butelkę z wodą. Odkręca korek, ale wtedy autobus znów podskakuje i woda ląduje na Anne. '''Lilith: '''Tak mi przyko! Jestem straszną niezdarą! '''Anne: '''MILCZ! >:((( '''Don: '''Taaa… Pokażmy może mniej kłótliwa parę? (Kamera pokazuje Samey i Dunacana) O! Idelanie! Duncan i Sammy”Samey” – Przeciwieństwa! O tyle jak Samey nic się nie zmieniła Duncan wyglądał inaczej. Zamiast irokeza, chłopak miał ładnie ułożone włosy z zielonymi końcówkami. Ubrany był w zieloną koszulkę, na którą założona była czarna jeansowa kurtka. Miał na sobie również czarne jeansy. '''Samey: Tak się cieszę, że wróciłam. Wracałam ze szkoły, a wtedy akurat przyszedł pan listonosz i dał list dla mnie. Od razu otworzyłam i zobaczyłam, że dostałam zaproszenie do bycia w parze z Duncanem tutaj. Duncan: A ja wracałem z więzienia. Samey: Sądze, że ta nazwa jest nietrafiona. Na pewno coś nas łączy. Duncan: Właściwie nasza płeć, kolor oczu i włosów, styl bycia i charakter już pokazują, że jesteśmy przeciwieństwami. Samey: Emmm… A zainteresowania? Co lubisz robić? Ja lubię siatkówkę, śpiewać i bardzo lubię dzieci. Duncan: Lubię nękać słabszych, śmiać się z frajerów, rysować czaszki i nienawidzę smarkaczy. Samey: A może… Kamera pokazuje obraz:”kilka fodzin później” Samey: Tak, jesteśmy przeciwieństwami :/ Kamera pokazuje siedzących naprzeciwko Devina i Tophera. Don: '''Topher i Devin – Przystojniacy '''Devin: Ale fajnie powrócić! Szkoda, że bez Carrie :( Topher: Ziom, a nie zerwaliście? ''' '''Devin: Nie! To znaczy tak… znaczy nie… Ehhh. Carrie wyjechała do Afryki by pomagać biednym dziecią, ale ja nie mogłem. Próbujemy związku na odległość, ale wychodzi nam 2/10 ;( Topher: Związki na odległość zawsze są 2/10. Kamera pokazuje parę zza przystojniaków, Nancy i Sanders. Sanders: Ostatnim razem z MacArthur miałyśmy miejsce 2. Tym razem z Nancy nasza determinacja nie pozwoli nam przegrać. Damy radę z każdym. Nancy: Pamiętaj, że na oku musimy mieć dawnych antagonistów i nowicjuszy. Sanders: Nowicjuszy? A co oni nam zrobią? Nancy: Ja też jestem nowicjuszką, ale twierdzisz, że mogę wygrać. W tamtym sezonie wy też byłyście nowicjuszkami i zajęłyście drugie miejsce. Większość byłych zawodników będzie łatwa do pokonania, ale tych nowych nie znamy i musimy na nich uważać. Sanders: Chyba masz rację. :/ Nancy: Na pewno mam :) Zza kadetkami siedzi dwójka dzieci, Clementine i Fabian. Fabian uśmiechnięty czyta książke, a Clem pustym wzrokiem patrzy przez okno. Clementine: Przyszliśmy tu by mieć pieniądze na lody i inne dziecięce rzeczy. Fabian: TAK! Zważywszy na to, że nasi rodzice… Clem zakrwa mu twarz. Clementine(po cichu): Ani jednego słowa. -.-''' '''Fabian macha głową na tak. Fabian: Poznaliśmy się na ulicy gdy… Clementine: Wracaliśmy ze szkoły! Fabian to mój bliski sąsiad i dobry kolega, ale czasem mam ochotę go UDUSIĆ gdy mówi ZA DUŻO! (sztuczny uśmiech) Don: Może przejdźmy do pełnoletnich? Poznajcie Hancel i Gratel, czyli Niemieckie rodzeństwo! Gratel( z niemieckim akcentem):Mi pzyjechac tu po nasią sieg! (czy tak się piszę niemiecki akcent? xD) Hancel: Ja! Mi wygrac to siow! Przybijają piątke. Gratel i Hancel: Hurra Deutschland! Don: Może ktoś po mówi po angielsku? (kamera pokazuje niemowy) O! Oto panowie którzy nigdy się nie odzywają! B i Beardo – Niemowy! B i Beardo machają w stronę kamery. Beardo kolejno udaje dźwięki: chodzenia, samochodu, dostania wiadomości na discordzie i wielką radość, a następnie wskazuje na B. Be macha głową na tak. Don: '''Może ktoś kto mówi? O na przykład… (kamera pokazuje parę zza Niemów) Stephanie i Ryan! Randkowicze którzy zaliczyli występ w pierwszej części! '''Ryan: W poprzedniej edycji długo się kłóciliśmy, a gdy się pogodziliśmy opuściliśmy program :( Stephanie: Ale tym razem damy z siebie 2000%! I żadnej kłótni między nami nie będzie! Ryan: Kocham cię skarbie! Całują się i przytulają, ale po około 10 sekundach, Steph przestaje. Stephanie: No chyba, że Ryan zje moje frytki. Zza nimi siedzą Jay i Cj. Jay sięga po wodę z plecaka, ale autobus podsakje, butelka mu wypada prosto na krocze, a ten krzyczy z bólu. Cj: '''Wszystko dobrze ziom? :/ '''Jay: Ze względu na te wszystkie wypadkie, które mnie spotkały w życiu jestem bardzooo wytrzymały, dlatego obecnie pracuję jako kaskader. Cj: W moim przypadku od zawsze chciałem zostać kaskaderem. Jeżeli wygram program to pójdę do szkoły kaskaderskiej! Jay: A ja z tobą ziom! :D Cj: Żółwik. Próbują przybić żółwika, ale Cj cudem nie trafia w jego ręke, a w twarz. Cj: O rany, sorry, wszystko okej? :/ Jay: Ta, tak. Cj: Nie wiem jakim cudem trafiłem cię w twarz. Jay: Spoko. Przy próbie pierwszego pocałunku Mickiego, wypadek spowodował, że został oskarżony o molestowanie… Dlatego go ze mną nie ma :/ Zza Kaskaderami są survivalowy. Shawn: 'Co byś wolał: Walczyć z 10 zombie wielkości smoków czy ze 100 smokami wielkości zombie? '''Dennis: '''Pff, łatwizna. Pewka, że z zombie wielkości smoków. '''Shawn: '''Oszalałeś stary?! Zombie można zabić jedynie poprzez rozwalenie ich łbów, a wątpie by było to możliwe, jeżeli są wielkości smoków!>:( '''Dennis: '''A smoków byłoby więcej, potrafią latać i ziać ogniem! >:( '''Don:'Następną parą są(kamera pokazuje Kate i Trenta) Kate i Trent – Piosenkarze! Trent był ubrany lekko inaczej. Miał krócej obcięte włosy i lekki zarost. Spodnie miał te same, ale był w ubrany w zieloną bluzkę na którą założoną miał szarą bluzę. Na głowie miał zieloną Beanie. '''Trent patrzy z ogromnym szokiem na Kate, a ta się tylko uśmiecha. Kate:Witam widzowie! Pewnie mnie znacie, ale dla pewności jestem Kate Denson :) Jestem światowej sławy piosenkarką, a do programu zgłosiłam się by przeżyć niesamowitą historię, a może i znaleźć inspiracje do nowej piosenki? (lekko się śmieje) Trenta poznałam gdy poszłam kiedyś do pewnego baru. Miał tam występ, od razu uznałam, że ma potencjał do zostania gwiazdą. Po występie przyszłam do niego i dałam mu wizytówke, a on mi swoją. Gdy dostałam zaproszenie do programu uznałam, że Trent mi pomoże gdyż ma już doświadczenie. Prawda? Patrzy na Trena, ale ten wciąż nie zwraca na nic uwagi. Kate: Trent? Trent?! TRENT! :/ Dopiero wtedy Trent zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Trent: O tak! Sorry po prostu… Wow, że taka gwiazda jak ty wzięła mnie ze sobą do programu. Kate: Ty też zostaniesz gwiazdą :) Uśmiecha się do niego, a chłopak odwzajemnia uśmiech. Don: Następni są Kylie i Jet! (kamera ich pokazuje) Hard Team! Jet:Umm…Hej? Jestem Jet, a to moja kumplea, Kylie(wskazuje na dziewczynę, która słucha muzyki na słuchawkach) Oboje jesteśmy wysportowani i nie damy się łatwo złamać! Prawda? (Kylie nie odpowiada) Nie ważne, bo ważne jest to, że my wygramy! Don: I… Urghh. Kolejnym zespołem są… Chris i Kris, wnuczka i dzia… Znaczy córka i ojciec -.- Chris rozmawia przez telefon, a Kris zrezygnowana patrzy przez okno. Kris uśmiecha się do kamery, ale jej tata jest niezadowolony. Kris:Jestem, Kristine McLean, w skrócie Kris. A to… Chris:(udawany kaszel) Kris:Ahh… ;-; (przewraca oczami po czym wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę i zaczyna czytać bezuczuciowym głosem) A to jest najukochanśzy, najwspanialszy i najprzystojniejszy ojciec i prowadzący tego tysiąclecia! -.-''' '''Chris daje córce 100$. Chris:Zgłosiliśmy się do programu gdyż spędzamy ze sobą bardzo mało czasu i musimy to zmienić! ;D Przytula córke, ale ta wciąż jest z miną jak w czasie czytania kartki. Kris:Zgłosiłeś się tylko po to by obserwować pracę Dona? -.-''' '''Chris ją puszcza Chris:Prowadziłem cho**rne 6 sezonów, a teraz zastępują mnie jakimś Donem?! Założę się, że zdobył tą pracę naturą! >:( Kris:Tato rozmawialiśmy o tym… ;-; Chris: Pfff… Nie ważne, bo wygramy i pokażemy kto powiniem być prowadzącym! >:D Przytula ją, a ta łapie się za głowę. Kris:To będzie ciężki sezon :/ Don(z ironią):'Ta, moi faworyci już się przedstawili, więc kolej na następnych! Oto Chet i Lorenzo! (Kamera ich pokazuje) Przyrodni Bracia! Oboje uśmiechnięci siedzą. '''Chet:'Podasz mi wody, braie? :) 'Lorenzo:'Oczywiście. :) Sięga po wodę i podaje Chetowi. '''Lorenzo:Od kąd się nie kłócimy jest świetnie! Rodzice są spokojni, pomagamy sobie w nauce i zawsze mamy towarzysza! :D Chet:Żałuje, że kiedykolwiek się kłóciliśmy. Program pomógł nam się zaprzyjaźnić, więc wróciliśmy by jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć więź. :D Don:'''Och, przez to nasza oglądalność drastycznie spadnie -.- Ale może zwiększą ją Emma i Noaha! Emma siedzi i czyta książke. Jest ubrana inaczej Azjatka ma włosy upięte w ładnego koka. Nosi okulary i czerwone kolczyki w kształcie kółek. Ubrana jest w białą koszulę z czerwonym krawatem. Koszule ma wlożoną w krótką, czerwoną spódnie z wysokim stanem oraz ma czerwone szpilki. '''Emma w ręce trzyma stos kartek, a Noah jest zirytowany. Noah: Ehh… Czy możesz swoją pracę zostawić w pracy, a nie BRAĆ JĄ DO PROGRAMU?! Emma:Zawód nauczyciela jest bardzo trudny, mam stos kartkówek do sprawdzenia. Noah przewrócił oczami. Noah:Niedługo po programie Emma została nauczycielką w liceum. Poświęca pracy całą uwagę, nawet tutaj! Zgłosiłem nas byśmy spędzili więcej czasu razem, ale to chyba się nie uda :( Emma spojrzała na niego. Emma:Coś mówiłeś? Noah:Nieważne -.-''' 'Don:'Smutne… No, ale cóż. Życie. Apropo życia przejdźmy do tych, które cenią je najbardziej! Oto Miles i Rose! '''Miles:Niestety moja przyjaźń z Laurie nie przetrwała. Czasem spotkami się na jakimś zjezdzie dla dobra natury, ale to tyle. Rose:Ale na szczęście znalazłaś mnie! :) Miles:Owszem! I bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłam tak wspaniałą przyjaciółke. :) Przytula ją, a ta odwzajemnia uścisk. Miles:A dodatkowo nie jesz mięsa. :D (Rose robi wielkie oczy) Nie wiem czy potrafiłam bym po Wariackim Wyścigu utrzymać kontakt z kimś kto to robi. Załuję, że sama to zrobiłam ;( Rose nerwowo puszcza Miles Rose(widocznie kłamiąc):Tak! Oczywiście! Nigdy nie zjadłabym! Fu! Jak w ogóle tak można, prawda? Haha… Don:'''Czas na moich prawdziwych faworytów! Zwycięzców poprzedniej edycji! Brody i Geoff – Surfurzy! Kamera ich pokazuje. Brody jest inaczej ubrany. Brody ma niebieską, wełnianą kamizelkę na krótki rękaw ze znakiem policji na pod lewym ramieniem. Pod nią ma koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, którą widać z dołu oraz na rękach. Nosi on również czarne długie jeansy. '''Geoff:Mój najlepszy ziom, odkąd zzkumał się z MacArthur wstąpił do akademii policyjnej! :D Brody pod kamere przysuwa znaczek na kamizelce. Brody:Wiedzicie to ziomy?! WOHOOOOO! :D Geoff:Ale bez względu na to wciąż od czasu do czasu idziemy na plaże posurfować. Nie zgłosiliśmy się do programu, ale dostaliśmy specjalne zaproszenie dla zwycięzców, więc ja i mój ziom myślimy „a spoko, zabawa będzie!” I tak jesteśmy! :D Brody:Szkoda, że MacArthur nie będzie :( Brody zaczął wyglądać na zrezygnowanego, ale Geoff poklepał go po ramieniu. Geoff: Spoko ziom! Ja już drugi raz startuje bez Bridgg. Za Kochającymi naturę siedziały dwie inne dziewczyny. Jedna była ładną blondynką, druga natomiast była przeciętną szatynką. Czarnowłosa cały czas o czymś gadał, natomiast blondynka korzystała z telefonu. Aisha:Hej. Jestem Aisha, a to moja kumpelka Mindy… Mindy:Rywalizujemy tu jako znajome z internautu. Mieszkamy ze sobą bardzo, bardzo długo i znamy się jak byśmy były siostrami. Aisha jest typem imprezowicz ki, ale ja wolę siedzieć przy komputerze. Większość czasu wolnego spędzam na korzystaniu z niego oraz często oglądam na nim zdjęcia słodkich kotków. Miałam kiedyś kota, był futrzany i czarny, ale niestety potrącił go samochód tak jak mojego kuzyna. Nazywał się… Aisha:Mindy, a może byś powiedziała widzą czemu się zgłosiłyśmy? :P Mindy: A tak, pewnie! Jeżeli wygramy kupimy sobie ładne mieszkanie oraz poświęcimy się swoim pasom. Poszlabym wtedy na jakiś kurs informatyczny, bo chciałabym zostać informatyczką… Albo tworzyć gry. Moja ulubiona gra to Untill Dawn z 2015 roku. To gra wyborowa… Don:'''Może ktoś kto gadaniem nie zabierze nam 80% czasu antenowego? Przy okazji przedstawimy ostatnią parę! Oto Lucy i Junior – Licealiści… Za dużo osób poniżej 18 roku życia w tym sezonie -.- '''Junior:W poprzednim razem wraz z tatą poszło nam średnio, ale tym razem jestem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Lucy (dziewczyna się czerwieni) i wygramy! Prawda? :) Lucy:Ummm, tak. P-Pewnie. Damy radę. Dziewczyna była dosyć zestresowana byciem przed kamerą. Junior:Tak, Lucy jest bardzi nieśmiała, ale to wcale nie zmniejsza naszych szans. Jestem wyjątkowo dobrej myśli. Autobus zatrzymuje się przy przystanku w centum miasta. Przystanek miał szklany daszek i drewnianą ławkę z oparciem na której siedzieli 3 panowie i jedna dziewczyna. Don wtedy doszedł na przystanek, a uczestnicy wyszli z autobusu. Don:'Nie licząc przedstawionych już par czekają już na nas dwie kolejne! Jedna z nich to Scott i Courtney – Wrogowie! '''Ryan:Przynajmniej jak się pokłócimy wciąż będziemy randkowiczami. ' '''Stephanie:Nie wiem czy to powód do radości, skarbie. Spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym zaczęli się obściskiwać. Scott i Courtney wyglądali inaczej. Scott miał włosy ułożone do góry. Nosił piały pod koszulek, a na nim zieloną, letnią kurtkę w kratę, a rękawy miał podwinięte. Nosił dziurawe spodnie i zielone trampki. Courtney miała lekko falowane włosy do łopatek z ładnie ułożoną grzywką. Ubrana była w wygodną szarą bluzkę z długimi rękawami. Bluzkę nosiła na jednym ramieniu, drugie miała na wysokości piersi. Nosiła ona również ciemno-brązowe jeansy, które włożone miała w czarne kozaki do łydek Scott i Courtney siedzieli odwróceni do siebie. Co jakiś czas któreś się odwracało i próbowało coś powiedzieć, ale szybko rezygnowało. Po chwili Courtney mocno ziewnęła zrezygnowana. Courtney:Ehh, a… Jak ci idzie życie? :/ Scott:Jak w zegarku -.-''' '''Courtney:Ehh… :/ Don:'''Są z nami również Francesco i Micheal – Romantycy '''Francesco:Ale fajnie tu być, jestem pewien, że dobrze się tu zabawimy! :D Micheal:I może poznamy jakieś fajne laski? ;) Francesco:Micheal, nie możemy się skupiać na dziewczynach… Micheal i Francesco:Ale one mogą na nas! Przybijają piątke. Pod przystanek podjechała taksówka, wyszły z niej dwie ładne dziewczyny. Samey:'No chyba… ;-; Przed Samey stanęła jej siostra, ale ubrana inaczej. Amy miała ścieto na dosyć krótko włosy, ale miała piękną grzywkę. Miała ona eyeliner i czarny makijaż na oczach. Usta miała pomalowane na czerwon. Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę do pępka z bardzo krótkimi ramiączkami, a na nią miała czarną bufiastą kurtkę. Nosiła ona również czarne jeanoswe shorty oraz czerwone kozaki do kolan. '''Amy:'Nie sądziłam, że tu będziesz. Cóż, jeden przeciwnik z góry mniej. ;) 'Samey:'Grrr… >:( 'Veronica:'Nie marnuj czasu Amy. Ze wszystkimi frajerami damy sobie radę. 'Lilith(po cichu):'To mają być antagonistki? Pfff. Proszę was, może następnym razem psychopata który każdego spróbuje zabić? Chyba muszę działać. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, ale po chwili jej uśmiech był normalny. 'Lilith:'Spokojnie. Nie wiem jak siostry mogą się tak nienawidzić. To straszne. 'Amy:'Pff, znalazła się obrończyni frajerów. Ona i Veronica odeszły. Lilith podeszła do Samey. 'Lilith(po cichu do Samey):'Na twoim miejscu starałabym się by szybko wróciła do domu. Tak mi ciebe żal :( Przytula ją po czym wraca. '''Duncan:Nie. Samey:Proszę! :( Duncan:Nie. Jeżeli będziemy sabotować Złośnice, reszta może uznać nas za antagonistów i wywalić. Samey:Dobra! Łaski bez! Sama je wyeliminuje! Staje i wychodzi. Duncan kręci głową na nie. Duncan:To się dziewczyna wkopała. :/ W tym czasie do uczestników doszli Cody i Harold. Sierra:'COOOODYYYY! :D :D :D Biegnie taranując wszystkich po drodze i przytula Codiego. '''Cody:'Du…sisz! '''Dawn gniewnie patrzy się na Sierre i kiwa głową na nie, a Sierra wygląda na smutną. (Następna scena) Cody:No nie! Znów ona! :( Harold:Ziom, a próbowałeś kiedyś wykorzystać ją dla swojego dobra? Cody:E? Harold:Ona szaleje za tobą. Będzie robić co chcesz, możesz to wykorzystać i zawiązać z nią sojusz. Cody:A co z tą drugą? Harold:To Dawn. Jest spokojna, ale dziwna. Raczej nie będzie wam utrudniać. Ostatnią parą, która doszła pierwszo były(ku niezadowoleniu Dona) dwie, nieletnie siostry, Yuki i Lea. Lea:Tak się cięszę, że po wielu latach znalazłam swoją siostrę. W dzieciństwie zostałyśmy rozdzielone, ale teraz jesteśmy i będziemy razem! Przytula Yuki. Yuki:Nawet nie wiedziałam, że mam siostrę przez te lata. Don:'Czy wszyscy są? '''Wszyscy:'Tak! 'Don:'A, więc oficjalnie ogłaszam, że Wariacki Wyścig 2 się rozpoczyna! Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych! 'Don:'Za 100 metrów biegnąc przed siebie zobaczycie Donboxa, a w nim wskazówke. Liczę do 3! Każdy się szykuje. 'Don:'1! … …(uczestnicy patrzą po sobie) … 2! … …(wszyscy ustawiają się w pozycji do sprintu, zaczyna grać dramatyczna muzyka) … … … 3!!! Wszyscy wybiegli, Don stał przed nimi i przestraszony skulił się… Na jego szczęście tłum go nie stratował. 'Don:'Uff. Otarł pot z głowy Wyścig Przed budynkiem '''Miejsce 1- Dakota i Lindsay(Modelki) Dziewczyny stoją przed wielkim, ładnym budynkiem. Dakota naciska Donboxa, i Bierzę z niego wskazówke. Dakota:'O tak! Wygrywamy!(Zaczyna czytać)Blokada? '''Don:'Blokada to nowość! Jest to połączenie albo, albo z zadaniem w parach. Uczestnicy mają obowiązkowe jedno zadanie by iść dalej, ale pojawia się również drugie – opcjonalne. Pamiętacie 1 odcinek Wariackiego Wyścigu? Tak! Tym razem też mamy punkt widokowy. Jeden członek pary będzie musiał skoczyć na bungee, aby gdzieś na połowie budynku złapać wskazówke. Druga osoba musi pilnować by partnej nie walnął w chodnik. Zadaniem opcjonalnym jest przejście schodami przez wszystkie piętra, a na jednym specjalny gość, będzie trzymał jeden z 3 boosterów. 3 pary, które pierwsze go odnajdą wybiorą sobie jeden. A zapomniałem wspomnieć. Na raz może skakać jedna para, bo stać nas było na tylko jedno bungee Lindsay ma już wbiegać do budynku, ale Dakota ją zatrzymuje. W tym czasie przeciwieństwa zdobywają wskazówke i je przeganiają. 'Duncan(z daleka):'Frajerki! 'Lindsay:'Co robisz? Tracimy przewagę! 'Dakota:'Mam plan. Ja przeszukam piętra by znaleźć booster, a ty pójdziesz na bungee. 'Lindsay:'A skąd będę wiedzieć gdzie będziesz? 'Dakota:'Czekaj na mnie na dole. Najwyżej zajmiemy ostatnie miejsce, ale to etap bezeliminacji. 'Lindsay:'Ale ty musisz mnie trzymać! 'Dakota:'Spokojnie, na pewno znajdzie się dobra dusza, która cię złapie. 'Lindsay:'A co jeśli nie? :/ 'Dakota:'Zajmiemy ostatnie miejsce. Lindsay się przestraszyła, ale widząc, że Bracia z piekła rodem oraz Kadetki wchodzą do budynku szybko pobiegła za nimi. Dakota dumna weszła na klatkę schodową, ale gdy zobaczyła schody duma zniknęła z twarzy. 'Dakota:'Ehh. Oby było warto -.- Wbiegła. '''Miejsce 5 – Stephanie i Ryan(Randkowicze) Stephanie:'''Booster się nam przyda. Schody. '''Ryan:Rozumiem etap bezeliminacji, ale ostatnie miejsce nie ułatwi nam drugiego etapu! >:/ Stephanie:Założmy, że będziemy ostatni, ale z boosterem, który pozwoli nam kogoś zawrócić, albo ominąć zadanie zapewni nam przejście dalej. Don:'''W czasie gdy większość par, udała się od razu na bungee(kamera pokazuje nie licząc miejsc 1-4, również Narzeczonych, Romantyków, Złośnice, Kaskaderów i Licealistów w windzie) niektóre mają problem z wyborem '''Miejsce 11 – Clementine i Fabian(Dzieciaki) Fabian:'''Fajnie mieć booster, ale dużo byśmy rzykowali, ale z drugiej strony mielibyśmy właściwie 100% szansy na przejście drugiego etapu… Na zastanowienia rudego, patrzyła Clem zirytowana. Przewróciła oczmi i wzięła Fabiana pod pachę. '''Clementine:Podaję przepis na Fabiana, notujcie. Potrzebne są: 2 łyżki błota. 10 gramów trawy Związek X ORAZ 2 LITRY OPIER****NIA SIĘ I NIC NIE ROBIENIA! >:( Fabian:Agresja :/ Miejsce 12 i 13 – Harold i Cody(Ofiary losu) oraz Sierra i Dawn(Blogerki) Sierra:AAAA!!! :DDD Cody sam zaproponował mi sojusz! AAAAA!!! :DDD Dawn wygląda na zamyśloną. Sierra:A z tobą co? Nie cieszysz się? :/ Dawn:Martwię się czy jego intencje są w 100% szczere… Sierra:Kto, jak kto, ale Cody by mnie nigdy nie wtkorzystał! Cody i Sierra czytają wskazówki. Cody:'Sierra, a czy mogłabyś zdobyć też wskazówke dla nas? :) '''Dawn:Na pewno -.-' '''Miejsce 14 – Kris i Chris(Ojciec z córką) Kris:'14? Uhhh, to nie wygląda najlepiej. :/ '''Chris:'Argh! Te dzieciaki miały śmiałość wyprzedzić mnie?! W następnym sezonie im pokaże! >:( 'Kris:'O ile go poprowadzisz >:) Weszła do budynku, a Chris podrapał się po głowie. 'Chris:'Co miałaś na myśli?! Pobiegł za córką. '''Miejsce 15 i 16 – Jackie i Anne(Divy) oraz Heather i Lilith(Piękności) Hedzia z Anne wzięły wskazówke, a zaraz za nimi przyczołgała się Jackie z Anne na baranach. Lilith:'Ja skaczę ty mnie trzymasz. '''Heather:'Nie! Ja skaczę, a ty mnie trzymasz! >:( 'Lilith:'Okej. Hether była zdziwiona, że Lilith bez słowa i bez irytacji się zgodziła. 'Heather:'Nie! Ja będę trzymać, bo mnie jeszcze puścisz. >:( 'Lilith:'Okej. Hedzie wciąż była niezadowolona, a Lilith zabrała ją do budynku. W tym czasie Anne zeszła z Jackie. 'Anne:'Pff. Nie śpieszyło ci się. Jackie leżała na chodniku wymęczona. 'Jackie:'Zam-m-knij się! >:( Anne czyta wskazówke. 'Anne:'Jackie, wolisz skakać na bungee z ogromnej wysokości, czy mnie trzymać i asekurować kiedy będę to robić. 'Jackie:'Trzy… Skakać >:) 'Anne:'Czyli trzymasz ;) Wbiegła do wieży widokowej. (Kursywą będę zaznaczał samotne Pz) ''Jackie:Oczywiście, że jej nie puszczę, ale lekko nastraszę ;)'' Wstanęła i poszła za Anne. 'Don:'Większość par znalazła się już w budynku i czeka na wykonanie zadania… (pokazują się ujęcia z parami z miejsc od 17- 27 czytających wskazówki) ale jedna para jest dosyć daleko z tyłuuu. '''Miejsce 28 – Chet i Lorenzo(Bracia przyrodni) Kamera pokazuje Cheta i Lorenzo bienących po chodniku, wymęczonych. Chet:'Mówiłem iść za resztą, ale nie! Bo po co, skoro ty wiesz lepiej?! >:( '''Lorenzo:'Cicho siedź! Widzę Donboxa! Wskazuje na DBoxa około 10 m. przed nimi. Podbiegli, a Chet wyjmuje wskazówke. 'Chet:'Skok na bungee. Jesteś lżejszy, więc ty skaczesz, a ja trzymam. 'Lorenzo:'Pasuję. W budynku '''Wszyscy (nie licząc Dakoty i Randkowiczów) Każda para stoi w kolejce do bungee w jakiej doszli do budynku. Lindsay stoi zapięta, ale boi się skoczyć. Amy:'Weź się pośpiesz! Jest wyścig, a ty nas spowalniasz! >:( '''Heather:'Jak nie skoczysz sama cię wypchnę! >:( 'Lindsay:'Już! :/ Skacze, słychać jej krzyk. 'Igor:'Ej, a gdzie Dakota? 'Clementine:'A kogo to obchodzi? 'Igor:'Emmm, no ona była w parze z Lindsay, która skoczyła… Pomagamy jej? Każdy wzruszył ramionami, a Igor przewrócił oczami. 'Igor:'Dawid, pilnuj kolejki. Igor wyszedł z kolejki i złapał za linę od bungee… Właściwie to była zwykła lina, która się nie rozciągała. Po tym Igor zaczął ciągnąć linę, aż Lindsay znalazła się na górze. 'Heather:'Jakiś postęp, teraz dajesz się wykorzystywać swojej partnerce. 'Lindsay:'Cicho Hanna! 'Heather:'Heather -.- Lindsay poszła do windy. W tym czasie… '''U Dakoty Widać wymęczoną Dakotę czołgającą się po schodach. Dakota:'Właśnie dlatego u mnie w domu są tylko windy!'' Doczołgała się na kolejne piętro, gdzie wchodzi do pokoju, w którym jest chłopak ubrany jak pracownik pizzy. 'Chłopak:'O! Ty pewnie jesteś z tego programu! Zatrudnili mnie i przerwali mi dostarczanie pizz. Miałem ci przkekazć to. Pokazuje w ręce w której trzyma 3 kartki. Czerwoną, zieloną i niebieską. 'Dakota:'Boomerang, unik i zamrażacz…Biorę tą. Wzięła zielony. 'Chłopak:'Pasuje ci do oczu ;) Dakota już miała wyjść, ale wtedy. 'Dakota:'Chwilę… Czy ty nie jesteś Zac Affron?! 'Zac:'Jestem. W tym sezonie w czasie blokad znajdziecie światowej lub nie sławy gwiazdy. 'Dakota:'Mogę zdjęcie? :> 'Zac:'Pewnie. Następna scena pokazuje Dakotę biegnącą ze schodów, kiedy napotyka Randkowiczów. 'Ryan:'Znalazłaś? 'Dakota:'Pewnie! Dodatkowo dał mi ją sam Zac Affron! Stephanie zbliżyła się do Dakoty. 'Stephanie:'Ten ZAC?! :D 'Dakota:'Tak! Ten! :D Zacżeły skakać ze szczęścia. 'Dakota:'23 piętro :> Odeszła. 'Ryan:'Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz Zaca. '''Miejsca 11 – 27 Fabian był już zapięty, ale stał przed krawędzią. Fabian:'O rany, o rany. :/ Boję się. '''Clementine:'Spokojnie. Zamknij oczy(rudy wykonał polecenie) weź oddech, a teraz policzę do 10 i skoczysz ok? 'Fabian:'O… Clem go zepchnęła. 'Clementine:'10. Patrzyła w dół, a w tle było słychać coraz cichszy krzyk chłopaka, po chwili Clem pociągnęła za linę, a krzyk zaczął stawać się coraz głośniejszy, aż Fabian wylądował na miejscu przed skokiem. Clem wyjęła z ręki przestraszonego chłopca wskazówke. 'Clementine:'Dojechać taksówką do lotniska. Pierwsza para dostanie prywatny samolot, a pozostałe 3 zmieszczą po 9 par i będą startować godzinę po sobie. Musimy się spieszyć, bo mamy dużą szansę na pierwszy samolot. '''Miejsce 1 – Dakota i Lindsay(Modelki) Kamera pokazuje dziewczyny wychodzące z taksówki i biegnące jak zwykle złotej strefy luzu na zwykłym lotnisku. Po chwili dziewczyny na niej stały. Don:'Moje gratulacje! Jesteście pierwszymi zwyciężczyniami w Wariackim Wyścigu 2. W nagrodę dostanecie złoty prywatny samolot! Pokazuje się piękny, acz maly złoty samolot, który boki i góre ma ze szkła. Widac przez nie w różnych odcieniach różu poduszki i koce, dodatkowo mają tam telewizor i jacuzzi. Druga kabina jest natomiast cała zasłonięta i jest dla pilota. Dziewczyny krzyknęły ze szczęścia i uściskały prowadzącego. '''Dakota:'Za ile startujemy?! :D 'Don:'Wy możecie nawet teraz! '''Dakota:Ale przeżycie! Wygrana pierwszego etapu! Ale uczucie! :D Lindsay:Racja, a do tego mamy możliwość ominięcia dowolnego zadania! Super! (Pojawia się czarny ekran, a Don mówi, która para zajęła które miejsce, a na ekranie się pojawiają) Miejsce 2 – Nancy i Sanders , Kadetki! Miejsce 3 – Samey i Duncan, Przeciwieństwa! Miejsce 4 – Igor i Dawid, Braci z piekła rodem! Miejsce 5 – Amy i Veronica, Złośnice! Miejsce 6 – Micheal i Francesco, Romantycy! Miejsce 7 – Cj i Jay, Kaskaderzy! Miejsce 8 – Emma Noah, Narzeczeni! Miejsce 9 – Fabian i Clem, Dzieciaki! Miejsce 10 – Lucy i Junior – Licealiści! Don:'Połowa par wykonała zadanie( Pokazują się ujęcia ze skokiem Sierry która zebrała wskazówke dla Ofiar losu) a pierwszy samolot jest już pełny. Kamera pokazuje jak Ojciec z Córką wchodzą do windy, a Lilith zakłada na siebie sprzęt. '''Heather:'Albo nie! Ja skaczę. Zaczęła targać Lilith, która powoli szła w stronę krawędzi. 'Lilith:'Puść! :/ Wtedy Lilith się odwróciła, a na 1/10 sekundy podle się uśmiechnęła. Po tym dziewczyny spadły. Heather krzyczała, a Lilith miała tylko zamknięte oczy. 'Jackie:'Anne pomożesz mi je zlapać? 'Anne:'Nie? Jackie gniewnie się na nią popatrzyła. 'Anne:'Ech. -.- Złapały za linę, akurat wtedy kiedy Piękności były 2 metry nad ziemią. 'Heather:'Ufff. Wtedy zleciały na chodnik. 'Heather:'Au! >:( Lilith wzięła z niej wskazówke. 'Lilith:'Na lotnisko! Kamera wraca do Jackie i Anne 'Anne:'A, więc skaczę! Anne skaczę, a Jackie początkowo powoli obniża linę, ale po chwili puszcza. 'Jackie:'Ups :> Słychać krzyk Anne, ale po chwili Jackie łapie linę i zaczyna wciągać partnerkę. 'Jackie:'Oj so… 'Anne:'Powiedz słówko, A SPRAWIĘ TAK, ŻE NAWET GRZEBAĆ CIEBIE NIE BĘDZIE TRZEBA! >:( Kamera po kolei pokazuje wymienione pary na strefie luzu: 11/12. Dawn i Sierra oraz Cody i Harold! 13.Kris i Chris! 14.Heather i Lilith! 15.Anne i Jackie! 16.Grancel i Hancel! 17.B i Beardo! 18.Rose i Miles! 18.Aisha i Mindy! 19.Devin i Topher! 20.Kate i Trent! 21.Kylie i Jet! 22.Scott i Courtney! 23.Geoff i Brody! 24.Dennis i Shawn! Kamera pokazuje zamykającą się windę, a następnie 3 pary, które zostały. 'Don:'Zadania nie ukończyli jeszcze Randkowicze, Siostry oraz Braci Przyrodni. Widać Yuki, która boi się skoczyć. 'Yuki:'A-a. Ja nie skaczę. Podchodzi do niej Lea. 'Lea;'Dasz radę! Wierzę w ciebie! :) Yuki skaczę, a Lea po chwili ją wciąga i idą do windy. '''Ryan:Przez szukanie boostera jesteśmy ostatni Steph! >:/ Stephanie:Spokojnie. Damy radę skoro w tym etapie nikt nie odpadnie i tak. Lorenzo skaczę, a Chet go wciąga po czym przybijają piątke, a Stephanie coś zauważa. Stephanie:'Chwila… Z tyłu bluzki Lorenza ściąga kartkę. '''Stephanie:'Wskazówka! '''Stephanie i Chet:”Musicie dotrzeć na lotnisko…” Obie pary patrzą na siebie po czym ścigają się do windy, w której ostatecznie obie się mieszczą. Przy miłej muzyczce stoją w czerwonej windzie nic nie robiąć. Następna scena pokazuje ich wychodzących z budynku i zatrzymujących się przed ulicą. 'Ryan i Lorenzo:'TAXI! Obie pary łapią taksówke. Następna scena pokazuje strefe luzu, na której stoją siostry. 'Don:'Yuki i Lea – Miejsce 26…AAA! Pokazuje na rozpędzone 2 taxi. On i dziewczyny odskakują, a w miejscu w którym stali rozbija się jedno taxi, a drugie przeleciało dalej. Wychodzą z niego. 'Don:'Chet i Lorenzo! Miejsce 27! Przybijają piątke, a wtedy Randkowicze dochodzą. 'Don:'Cóż, macie szczęście, że to etap bezeliminacji, ale na was i tak słabo. Pary odchodą,a zostaje Don. 'Don:'to był bardzo burzliwy dzień, ale w końcu on wraz z pierwszym odcinkiem Wariackiego Wyścigu się kończą! Żegnam was i niezapomnijcie by nas oglądać! ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu 2